


Distraction

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Gabe just wants a family, Gabriel being adorable, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Possessive!Gabriel, Protective!Gabriel, Sassy Cas, Winchesters are so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is haunted with nightmares of his time being possessed by Lucifer. Gabriel is there to distract him. </p><p>Somewhere along the way, Castiel gets knocked out, Gabriel freaks and the Winchesters threaten to chop a certain archangel's wings off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Castiel startled awake, eyes flashing bright blue for a second before they faded to his vessel's natural colour.

He wasn't used to sleep, but he acknowledged that in some cases, the notion of resting one's mind and body could be a good thing.

Unfortunately, when he actually had the time and willingness to sleep, he sometimes experienced what humans referred to as a 'nightmare'. 

Being murdered multiple times, dragged through purgatory, threatened by angels, becoming a human, becoming a leviathan, turning back into an angel and, _oh yeah_ , being possessed by Lucifer, tended to do that.

His vessel was sweating, hair sticking to his face and chest heaving as he tried to calm his racing thoughts.

The body behind him stirred and the possessive hand on his stomach tightened its grip.

Gabriel's voice was soft as he spoke.

"You okay, Cas?"

The younger angel nodded despite the darkness that encased the room. It must have been around two in the morning if the silence outside was anything to go by.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

He didn't need to see the archangel to know he was frowning.

"Another nightmare?" Gabriel asked quietly and Castiel's shoulders slumped defeatedly. Gabriel was too perceptive for his own good.

The older angel sighed and shifted until he was sitting upright, looking down at Cas' figure.

"Tell me?"

Gabriel never demanded he do anything. Not anymore. It had taken a little while to learn to trust one another after everything that had gone on between the angels in the last few millennia (especially after Gabriel had initially attempted to make the Winchesters say _'yes'_ ), but when the archangel had turned up at the Bunker's front door four years after supposedly having been killed, disorientated and a little bit broken, the Winchesters had (reluctantly) taken him in and provided him with a place to rest whilst he healed. 

They had all been wary of one another at first, but eventually, they learned to live with one another, and Gabriel even pitched in on some of the research. Then he had healed fully and came to realise that he wasn't fond of the idea of leaving _'Team Free Will'_ , and maybe the others were a little more relieved than they let on.

Gabriel had become more involved with the humans and their angel until eventually, he admitted they were the closest to a family he'd had in a very long time, and he couldn't say he was all that surprised when he developed feelings for the only other angel that actually seemed to care about him. He _had_ been surprised to find those feelings reciprocated however.

He found himself becoming very protective over his new little family.

When he and Castiel took those first tentative steps into forming a relationship, the archangel always made sure Castiel had a choice; he knew his little brother had been through far more than he deserved, and Gabriel had faith that, after three years of hunting with the other angel and one of those spent in a relationship with him, Castiel would tell Gabriel what was on his mind when he felt ready.

In turn, Castiel offered Gabriel the same choice of whether to talk about his insecurities or not. It strengthened their bond more than they could have imagined.

They weren't mates yet, but as with all angels, they shared a light connection with each other that gave them an idea as to how each other was feeling and Castiel had to admit, his grace was a lot brighter and more content whenever Gabriel was near. 

It was the first time in years that an angel wanted to be around him with no intention of hurting him.

Even Hannah had tried to manipulate him.

Yet Gabriel's only intentions were to please him and make him feel wanted and dare he say it, loved. Considering which archangel this was, these notions were not to be taken lightly.

"Cas?" Gabriel asked again, head tilted in concern and Castiel finally rolled over and wrapped his arms around his lover as he rested his head on the archangel's chest.

He felt safe with Gabriel. Protected. He hadn't felt like that since... since before Lucifer was cast out of Heaven.

Maybe he could do with a distraction to calm his distressed mind. He knew Gabriel would be happy to oblige. If the way Gabriel's gaze had softened was anything to go by, the archangel had just read his mind.

Gabriel curled his arms around the younger angel and Castiel snuggled closer. 

He needed this. Something to keep his mind off Lucifer and the way he haunted his dreams. He let his thoughts wander.

It was tiring fighting so many wars. Civil wars between angels, wars with demons, war with the Darkness... sometimes Castiel wished he could fly away and ignore the Universe.

Not that he would ever abandon Sam and Dean.

However, with Gabriel here now, he didn't have to put on his stoic mask and shoulder all the responsibility alone. The archangel wouldn't let him.

He could relax around Gabriel, could talk about how Heaven and their siblings used to be without fear of being deceived or murdered.

"Is this why you left?" Asked Castiel, tone curious but never accusing; he had been at one time, but he thought he understood now, after spending so much time with the powerful archangel.

Gabriel didn't say anything for a little while, opting to smooth a hand over Castiel's back.

"Amongst other reasons," he said finally. He didn't need to ask what the other angel was referring to.

Castiel tightened his hold around Gabriel.

"It must have been so difficult to watch," he murmured, wondering how Gabriel must have felt at seeing his brothers slowly turn on one another.

"It was _horrifying_ ," whispered Gabriel into the darkness and Cas felt his grace constrict painfully in sympathy.

He nuzzled Gabriel's throat and the archangel held him closer, as if it would keep the younger angel safe from all the terrors of the world.

They lay there for a few minutes, focusing on one another's presence before Castiel placed a hand over Gabriel's bare chest, where the archangel had been stabbed not too long ago.

He rubbed his thumb over the scar that resided there. It wasn't entirely clear how Gabriel's grace had managed to relight itself enough to drag Gabriel from the clutches of Death after Metatron had used his body to trick Cas, but there was no denying that this was the vessel Lucifer had damaged all those years ago.

Gabriel placed his hand over Castiel's.

"It still hurts," answered Gabriel in response to his lover's silent query, and Cas knew Gabriel wasn't talking about a physical pain.

He continued to trace the scar gently.

"But I won't let him get away with what he did to you," whispered Gabriel determinedly as he placed a sweet kiss to Cas' head, and the younger angel's grace pulsed warmly.

"He's your brother," said Cas instead. He could never expect Gabriel to turn on his older brothers; not when they'd been the reasons he'd fled Heaven in the first place.

"So are you," reminded Gabriel. "And you have become far more important to me."

Castiel's eyes widened as he turned to look at the archangel. It was rare to hear Gabriel so serious, but this just reinforced how much truth lay behind his words. 

It _floored_ Castiel how an archangel could love him so deeply.

This being before him was immensely powerful, no matter how many pranks he pulled with Dean, or jokes he told to Sam, the fact was that Gabriel had enough power to destroy Castiel and almost any other being with a simple snap of his fingers.

Gabriel had been one of the first to see all of creation, to feel and hear and smell, and it had earned him so much respect from every creature in the Universe. There wasn't a single being in existence that didn't know the name _'The Archangel Gabriel'_ , yet here said angel was, sharing a queen bed with foot soldier Castiel, in some mouldy motel in the middle of Idaho.

How could Gabriel compare him to Lucifer; a fallen archangel, yet no less beautiful than Gabriel?

"Gabriel..." Castiel began in a hushed whisper, gaze lowered in the way all younger angels used to when they were graced with the presence of an archangel.

Gabriel clicked his tongue quietly.

"Don't do that," he murmured and Castiel gasped as the archangel ran his fingers through the energy that his wings were composed of.

Suddenly, a great field of energy surrounded Castiel, and although to any human, it would have just looked like a slight refraction of light from something in the air, to Castiel six great wings had embraced him.

He shivered at the sheer amount of power radiating from those appendages.

"You are worth far more than you let yourself believe," whispered Gabriel, but his tone was absolute.

Castiel still hadn't raised his gaze and his wings had pinned themselves to his back the moment Gabriel had fully unleashed his; not out of fear, but out of respect for his superior.

Gabriel seemed displeased by this.

He tilted Castiel's chin up until the younger angel was looking at him and he guided Cas' hand into one of his own wings.

Cas gulped as he touched the pure energy of Gabriel's wing. It was one thing he had never stopped being awed at; that he was allowed to do this and that Gabriel chose to touch him so intimately.

There was a vulnerability about letting someone touch your wings, yet in these moments, Gabriel never seemed vulnerable. He was always in control and it was at times like this that Castiel was forcefully reminded of what the creature in front of him actually was and how much power was trapped inside that fragile vessel.

Castiel brushed his fingertips over the flowing energy of Gabriel's wings. To a human, it would look like he was stroking thin air.

But Gabriel closed his eyes with a soft sigh as he reached for the younger angel's wing.

It had been so long since either had had a chance to do this with another angel; their species tended not to show such weakness in front of each other any more, and when Gabriel and Castiel had first got together, the pair couldn't help but touch each other like this, even if Castiel never quite got used to it.

"Lucifer will pay for what he has done to you and the Winchesters," said Gabriel, voice certain but hushed. "He won't harm any of you again."

Castiel let the aura of his grace bleed into Gabriel's. There was _gratefulness_ and _appreciation_ and _joy_ and _love_ all rolled together and Gabriel chuckled as he responded with a pulse of protectiveness and family.

"You don't have to do that for us," mumbled Castiel as he nuzzled Gabriel's cheek.

The archangel captured his lips gently. "My brothers stopped caring about one another a long time ago. You and the Winchesters have shown me more affection and love than I have experienced in millennia. Nothing in the Universe could stop me from keeping you safe."

Castiel deepened their kiss, pouring more need and wonder over the short distance to Gabriel's grace.

Gabriel grinned against Castiel's lips as he shoved want and happiness back to the younger angel.

They eventually pulled apart, not because they had to breathe, but because they had to stop their graces from trying to bond with one another. One slip and they'd be mates for the rest of eternity.

Castiel settled back down onto Gabriel's chest as the archangel continued to stroke his wings whilst embracing him with his own.

"I dreamt he tortured them whilst in my body," confessed Castiel after a few minutes of silence and Gabriel didn't need to question who.

"I won't let him," he whispered as he squeezed his lover's shoulder reassuringly. "He'll never touch you or Sam and Dean again."

Castiel toyed with the idea of revealing the rest of the dream as Gabriel restarted the attention to his wings.

"I dreamt he killed you," said Castiel softly and Gabriel paused.

"In your body?" He asked quietly and Castiel nodded.

Gabriel released a weary sigh as he wrapped his arms around Cas.

"You don't have to worry about me, little one."

Cas felt himself relax at Gabriel's pet name. He'd always felt secure when the archangels had called their younger siblings that, back when they were a big happy family in Heaven. The name made him feel as though everything was going to be okay.

"Luci ain't gonna get me with the same trick twice," he huffed into Castiel's hair, speech slipping into something more reassuring, more human.

Cas hummed happily as he closed his eyes.

He liked feeling Gabriel's grace surrounding him, distracting him from the horrors of the outside world.

"I promise no one will ever hurt you again, youngling," whispered Gabriel, nosing at his hair.

Cas smiled.

"I love you, Gabriel."

He felt the archangel's responding grin.

"I love you too, little one."

Castiel snuggled closer to Gabriel. He truly enjoyed Gabriel's playful side; a personality unlike any other angel he'd met before, enhanced by his years as a Trickster, but in these moments, these tender moments where the archangel would hold him close and drop his sassy attitude for a few seconds were the times Castiel lived for.

These were the moments reserved for Castiel alone; a show of trust between archangel and soldier, where both could let down their carefully guarded walls and talk about their fears and their hopes and insecurities. Nobody to judge or threaten them; moments where they could be themselves, even if it was only for a little while.

Gabriel stroked a hand over his wing, pulsing a part of his grace into Cas' energy field and the younger angel shuddered at the intense blast of fondness he received.

Gabriel _felt_ so much. He had thousands upon thousands of tiny, complex emotions that many angels wouldn't be able to comprehend, and even Castiel struggled sometimes with how much Gabriel felt. He was learning slowly, but he was just grateful that the archangel was willing to share his emotions with him; to teach Castiel what it meant to truly love and care for.

Castiel had thought he knew before, but this... this was completely different to what Sam and Dean had taught him about humanity, or even what Heaven had taught him about creation. 

This was so much more.

"You're safe here, youngling," murmured Gabriel as he continued to pulse bursts of affection through Castiel's being and the younger angel honestly believed him.

He focused on the raw power thrumming just behind the skin of Gabriel's vessel and not for the first time, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel Gabriel's being.

The archangel remained still as he felt curious tendrils of energy brush across his grace and he smiled lop-sidedly as Castiel tried to comprehend him.

Few angels were brave enough to poke at an archangel, yet Castiel had always had the desire to learn and explore (it was one of the reasons Gabriel had been drawn to him when he was a tiny fledgling first learning to use his powers), which had only grown and developed as he had aged.

He remembered teaching a class back when they were all a family, where he was showing the youngest angels how to control and shape their energies, and even then, Castiel had tried to direct his focus onto the archangel when all the others were starting out with much smaller ambitions.

His brothers and sisters had been mortified at realising Castiel had attempted to prod an archangel's grace with his own, but Gabriel had merely laughed and let him explore as he continued the lesson.

Castiel had quickly become one of his favourites, and if he wasn't mistaken, the young angel developed a fondness for him.

Then the fighting had started up and Gabriel had left; abandoned the younglings.

Castiel scowled and tried to soothe his lover's suddenly upset grace.

"It was a long time ago, Gabe. Let it go; there is no need to dwell on the past."

Gabriel snapped back to reality. He must have been projecting his thoughts.

"Sorry, little one," he sighed as he pulsed a thrum of affection and gratefulness into Castiel. "I sometimes wonder if I could have protected you all from this mess if I had stayed. I was a coward to abandon you like I did."

Castiel scowled at his self-loathing. He shifted until they were face-to-face.

"What's done is done. You can't change it. We have all made mistakes we're not proud of, but we must learn to accept them and move on with our futures."

He cupped Gabriel's cheek gently.

"You are not the same angel you were when you left. I think sometimes you forget that you were young then, too."

Gabriel pressed his lips to Cas'. It was a human form of affection they'd both taken a liking to.

"When did you become so wise?" He huffed and Castiel smirked.

"One of us has to be."

Gabriel chuckled warmly as he tucked Cas' head under his chin.

"You're far cheekier than I remember you being."

"I learned from the best."

Gabriel snorted. "What happened to respecting your elders?"

"I was never very good at following rules."

Gabriel smirked. "Huh. Neither was I."

Castiel laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around the archangel grace more relaxed as it continued its exploration of Gabriel's being.

Gabriel nudged the tendril of energy teasingly and Castiel poked back.

"Would you ever consider mating?" Asked Gabriel softly after a few moments and Castiel paused.

"With me?" Replied Castiel, dumbstruck and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You see any other angels in this bed?"

Cas propped himself up on one arm.

"But... but you're an archangel."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "...Yeah?"

Castiel blinked. "I... why would you want to tie yourself to me? I'm just a soldier. You could choose anyone in the entire Universe."

Gabriel frowned. "Is that a 'no'?"

Castiel shook his head hurriedly. "No, of course not. But I just... I don't understand. Why me?"

Gabriel smiled in amusement.

"Why not?" He sighed abruptly. "You sell yourself way too short, kiddo. You are breathtaking."

Castiel blushed and averted his gaze, but Gabriel wasn't finished.

"You're willing to listen and learn about the Universe and everything in it. You're loyal and protective of your friends. You're one of the few angels who can actually make a judgement using free will and you hate it when you're told what you should think. 

"You've never wanted a war and you rebel against those you think are doing wrong instead of just following orders. You're so different to the others, but for some reason, you and everyone else seem to think that's a bad thing. Let me tell you, Cas; it's not.

"So I'm going to ask you again, little one. Simple terms. Will you mate with me?"

Castiel was shaking, overwhelmed by the intensity in Gabriel's voice and the weight of the question itself.

"Gabe, I'm honoured," breathed Cas, grace bouncing and buzzing with unrestrained excitement and awe.

An archangel wanted to bond with him. A creature of pure power and beauty wanted him.

"Think you can put up with me for all eternity?" Winked Gabriel, but Cas couldn't find it in himself to joke.

They would be bound forever if they did this. They would know each other's thoughts and emotions; would always know where each other was at any time, and would be able to heal one another with their graces, emotionally and physically.

It was the deepest connection any two beings could possibly share.

It also meant if one of them died, the other would follow rather quickly. 

It meant if one was in pain, so was the other. 

It was a big risk to take and they had to be certain this whole relationship would work out and they would never grow weary of one another.

If they grew to dislike each other, the bond would drive them into insanity.

Could he risk Gabriel like that? Put him in so much danger on such a personal whim?

"Some pretty big thoughts going on in there," murmured Gabriel, brushing his knuckles over Castiel's cheek in concern, but there was a slight uncertainty to his usually confident voice, as though he were afraid he'd pushed too far; read into something that wasn't there and was now toeing the line of rejection.

"I..." Castiel trailed off, mind racing and Gabriel began to recoil both in body and grace, fearing he'd pressured his lover too fast and now Cas was having second thoughts.

Castiel was quickly snapped out of his musings when he felt Gabriel's grace retreat.

He chased it.

"Wait," he blurted and Gabriel hesitated. "It's just... you know what a bond entails. Are you sure you're willing to commit to that? To me?"

Gabriel scrunched his nose up. "If you think I'm gonna start bed-hopping- "

"That's not what I meant," interrupted Cas firmly. He had no doubts of Gabriel's faithfulness. "I mean you are worth far more than me in the grand scale of things. And don't try to deny it," rushed Cas as Gabriel opened his mouth to protest.

"Is trusting me with your life a wise decision? I wouldn't like you to suffer because I make a mistake. If I die, you are sure to follow and I can't let you risk yourself for my personal gain."

Gabriel huffed. "And that is exactly why I would only offer myself to you and you alone."

Castiel cocked a confused eyebrow and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Look, Cas. I wouldn't ask you to mate with me if I didn't know the terms and conditions. I trust you. Your only reason for hesitating is because you're frightened I'll pay for your mistakes; which, may I add, works _both_ ways." He eyed the younger angel sternly.

"There are few who care so much for my wellbeing. So I can't imagine trusting anyone else with my life." Suddenly he dropped his gaze shyly. "I would hope you feel the same way about me."

Castiel thought that was a stupid thing to say because didn't Gabriel know how safe he felt around the archangel? Nobody had ever showed him so much consideration and love as Gabriel had. The archangel was patient and understanding with him when he was distressed or frustrated, and the other angel always made sure to find time for him to comfort or tease him. He was able to show Gabriel parts of himself that he would never allow others to see and-

_Oh._

...Was that how Gabriel felt around him?

The archangel must have caught on to his line of thinking, because he was wearing this tiny amused smile as he gazed at his lover.

"Oh," said Castiel as the epiphany struck and Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Castiel caught his gaze.

"Yes," he said confidently and Gabriel tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Yes?"

Castiel pulled a face before unleashing his grace upon Gabriel's and the archangel's eyes widened as his wings jerked violently in surprise at the onslaught of emotions and thoughts.

He quickly got himself under control before a stunning smile crept across his face and he tugged Castiel closer for a passionate kiss.

Castiel melted against him before Gabriel's grace, much brighter and more intense and just _more_ than his own, rushed into his being; filling him and surrounding him, blinding him and embracing him and protecting him all at once.

He blacked out.

When he awoke, Sam's worried face was hovering over him.

"Guys! He's awake!" Shouted Sam as he let out a soft groan, the ice pack on his head tumbling to the floor.

Dean and Gabriel came rushing in.

As Dean sighed in relief, Gabriel lunged at him, holding him close as he babbled into his hair.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, didn't think what it would do to you. I thought you were dead and then your grace went haywire and your vessel just kept getting hotter and hotter and you were burning up and I couldn't do anything and you weren't responding and-"

"Gabriel, shut up," groaned Cas as his brain began to pound in his skull.

The archangel snapped his mouth shut guiltily.

Cas squinted up at Sam blearily.

"What happened?"

"You... _bonded_?" Sam began, scrunching his nose up. "And then we heard Gabriel screaming and going nuts so we came in to see you unmoving on the bed."

"Gotta admit, for a second there we really thought you were dead," muttered Dean, scrubbing a hand down his tired face. He looked stressed.

Sam nodded. "You weren't responding to anything any of us did and then your vessel started getting warm. I mean really warm. You were practically burning up and there was all this light and energy radiating from your skin, so we put you in an ice bath to cool you down."

"Courtesy of Romeo, here," added Dean as he jerked a thumb at Gabriel, who was staring ashamedly at his feet like a naughty school boy.

Sam nodded. "It seemed to do the trick and you cooled down enough so we could bring you back here."

Castiel blinked and glanced around, realising he was in the bunker.

"How long was I out?" He asked cautiously, body aching every time he so much as twitched.

"Three days."

Castiel's head snapped up in shock and he groaned at the stab of pain it caused in his skull.

"Three days?" He asked disbelievingly and Gabriel looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

Dean smirked. "Must have been some orgasm."

Castiel scowled at him disapprovingly. "We didn't engage in sexual intercourse."

The older Winchester rolled his eyes as Sam glared at him.

"How are you feeling, Cas? Gabriel said he hasn't felt a peep from you for the whole time you've been out."

Castiel frowned and began to massage his aching scalp.

"I feel like I've imbibed a liquor store."

Sam snorted as Dean stared at him confusedly. Gabriel whimpered pathetically.

Cas closed his eyes, trying to focus his grace enough to rid himself of the aches and pains in his body, but as Gabriel had said, his grace wasn't cooperating, too busy dancing erratically around his body.

Suddenly there was a much more controlled presence in his mind, soothing and comforting and the pain throughout his body vanished.

He frowned in surprise but Sam began to speak again.

"As long as there's nothing life threatening, I suppose we should give you some peace then. If you need anything, you know where to find us."

Dean grunted his agreement and both brothers turned to leave, but not before aiming pointed glances at Gabriel.

When there were only the two angels left in the room, Castiel sat upright on the bed as he eyed the dejected archangel.

"Gabriel?" He asked quietly and the archangel winced.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I promised to keep you safe and I ended up being the one who hurt you."

Castiel pulled a face. "You didn't know, Gabe. It wasn't your fault."

The archangel huddled in on himself insecurely and Castiel scowled. He hated this side of his lover; the archangel was supposed to be playful and bubbly, not uncertain and timid.

"Come here," he ordered and Gabriel blinked up at him in shock.

"Come," Castiel insisted and the archangel shuffled over, stiffening when Castiel pulled him into his arms and held him close.

Then Gabriel melted against him and curved his magnificent wings around them both.

"I'm sorry," he whined again, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks and Castiel brushed them away.

"Stop apologising. It was an accident. You didn't know."

A wisp of apology brushed at his erratic grace and he paused.

"Wait... did it actually... work?" Cas asked, not having considered this a possibility earlier.

Gabriel stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Of course it did. Why do you think you reacted the way you did?"

The younger angel froze.

"Before... when the pain disappeared... that was you?"

Gabriel nodded sheepishly. "I would've done it sooner but I wasn't sure how your grace would take it."

Castiel wasn't listening. "We're bonded," he murmured disbelievingly.

Gabriel cocked his head to the side.

"I'm hoping your grace will settle down now. But... yeah, we're mated forever."

He lowered his gaze uncertainly.

"Is that okay?"

Castiel glanced up at him in wonder before he smashed their lips together, curling his own wings around him, despite the frantic state of his grace.

Gabriel slumped in relief and kissed just as desperately back, enclosing Cas' grace with his own in an attempt to calm it.

They both gasped when their graces collided, swirling around each other and brushing joyfully. 

Gabriel hurriedly shoved Cas backwards until he hit the mattress, and the archangel straddled him as he peppered kisses over his face.

Cas' hands scrambled at the archangel's back, until he realised it wasn't enough and he grabbed at one of Gabriel's huge wings.

The archangel hissed in pleasure and Cas whimpered as Gabriel plunged his hand into one of his smaller wings.

Their graces flowed in and out of one another, transferring emotions and sensations and Gabriel growled above his lover, possessive and fierce.

"You're mine, little one," he rumbled and Castiel shuddered. He belonged to an archangel; a mighty archangel whose intense grace had almost killed him during their mating.

He nipped at Gabriel's lip.

"Then prove it."

Gabriel did.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours and four soundproofed walls later, tendrils of Castiel's grace were swirling lazily around Gabriel's, his energy having calmed into its natural state.

He had suffered a few more brief blackouts, but then again, so had Gabriel, and Castiel's body was aching again, but this time he wasn't inclined to attempt to heal himself.

He was curled into Gabriel, the archangel's wings draped across him contentedly as Gabe's hand rubbed soothingly at his back.

Cas could get used to this.

"Sam and Dean gave me an earful before. Threatened to chop my wings off if I ever hurt you again. I wonder what they'll think if they see all these marks?" Gabriel hummed as he traced a hand over one of the dozens of bite marks littered across his collar bone.

Castiel smiled and brushed his thumb over Gabriel's nipple, prompting a huff of approval from the other angel.

"Probably the same thing as if they saw all yours," he replied smugly as he glanced at the little purple marks across Gabriel's neck and chest.

"Never pegged you for the possessive type," chuckled Gabriel as he smoothed a hand over Cas' wing and the younger angel smirked.

"You're not the only one with experience in the field of humanistic pleasures."

Gabriel growled jealously and Cas laughed.

"Do I need to remind you who you belong to some more?" Rumbled Gabriel, tugging gently at Cas' wing.

Cas grinned as he rolled onto his back, pulling Gabe on top of him.

"Maybe," he purred.

The archangel smirked coyly.

"And here I thought you were the innocent one."

Cas chuckled as he captured Gabriel's lips.

"Gabe?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for distracting me."

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this with no idea where it was going. Hope it made you feel warm and fuzzy :) 
> 
> If you have any requests, just ask ;)


End file.
